


One Drunk Night

by jayjasons



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Bars, Angst, Background Reed900 - Freeform, Background Relationships, Background Simarkus, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Twins, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has Feelings, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Penis, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Loves Hank Anderson, Connor needs sleep, Daddy Hank Anderson (Detroit Become Human), Depressed Hank Anderson, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drunk Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drunk Hank Anderson, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Flashbacks, Fluff, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson Being an Asshole, Hank Anderson Loves Connor, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Anderson Takes Care of Connor, Hank Anderson apologizes too much, Hank won't let Connor talk, M/M, Mentioned Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Minor Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Minor Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Mutual Pining, North Simon and Markus are trying to help, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Simon and Markus mention, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Top Hank Anderson, connor lives with roomates, drunk scenes are fun, guilty hank anderson, lonely connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjasons/pseuds/jayjasons
Summary: Connor is struggling post revolution with his life, but also his feelings towards his former partner Hank and what had happened after that one night.





	1. Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic on here, that, but also haven't written in a while, I'm sorry this one is kind of short. The next ones should be longer. Note that his fic goes back and forth between Hank's and Connor's perspective. Also, I'm sorry I suck at summaries, I promise this will somehow get better.

 

1:00am and Connor was still awake. Sure androids didn’t need sleep, but in his new life, it felt weird to be up at this time. Usually he was asleep at this time. Or he tried to be at least if he was still up working on a case. For the last month, his sleep had been messed up since he moved out of Hank’s house. Being in a new apartment didn’t feel like home, at least not yet, he would try to convince himself. It’s only been a month and he’s still adjusting, though he’s been trying to make the place feel a little more like home.

He lived in a shared apartment, he shared it with North and Markus. It was nice, it was a three bedroom, a nice big kitchen and living room. It was bigger than Hank’s house that was for sure. And it was in the city. It wasn’t too far from his current job at the police station, even though he had drifted to private work over the last few weeks.

Connor sighed in frustration as he put his head down on his desk. Papers, files, and photos were scattered everywhere on the small desk next to a small desk lamp. He felt trapped in the apartment. He wasn’t really, but what else is there for him to do? He didn’t want to walk around the cold city, he didn’t want to drive, mainly just in fear he’d end up at Hank’s house like a creeper. And he couldn’t do anything around the apartment without waking someone up. He was trapped.

With another small sigh Connor got up and started to gather his papers. He stacked it all neatly together and put in the corner of the desk before pushing back his chair and standing up.

He went over to his dresser and started to strip down from his work clothes. A year ago, he decided to stop wearing his CyberLife suit and just stuck to button ups and dress pants. He tossed his clothes onto a nearby chair before climbing into bed. He wasn’t even tried, or at least he didn’t feel like he was, but he got into bed anyways. He closed his eyes and soon he drifted into a restless sleep.

~~~~

The next morning Connor was up at his usual time, 7:30 am. By then Markus was up already sketching next to North, who sat on the couch watching something on TV while sipping on a glass Thirium. Everything normal for a Monday morning.

“Good morning Connor.” Markus greeted as he looked over from his sketch pad with a smile

 

“Good morning Markus.” Connor greeted him back as he made his way over to the kitchen and opened fridge for a chilled pack of Thirium.

 

“Sleep well?” Markus asked him as he started to go back to sketching.

 

“Eh, I slept alright. I didn’t go to bed until one last night.” Connor shrugged as he joined the two on the couch between them.

North looked over at him “Connor, you’ve been saying that every day since you’ve moved in. You should be a little more comfortable by now, I know it’s not Hank’s house, but it’s your own personal space for a change.” She said before taking a sip of her drink. North was obviously not a fan of how Hank made Connor sleep on the couch when he lived there.

A frown tugged at Connor’s lips, his space really didn’t feel like home. Sure, it had things he liked in it, but something was missing from it, and he didn’t know what it was. Maybe it was the just the fact it wasn’t Hank’s house, a familiar place he had stayed for a year. Maybe it really was, it was just because it was a new place and it was hard to get used to.

“I’m sure I’ll get used to it at some point.” He excused as he twisted open the cap to the packet and set it on the table before taking a tip. He shuddered as the cool liquid went down his throat and flowed through him. It was like the blue liquid was waking up his system.

“Maybe stop working on cases before you go to bed? Put your things aside at a certain time and do something that relaxes you” Markus suggested not looking up from his sketch “I know having a lot on your mind can take a toll on your sleeping. Especially when you’re trying to figure out a problem, Connor.”

Connor only shrugged as he took another sip of his drink. Working on case files are the things that kept him busy, kept his mind from wandering to his now former partner, Hank. Whenever he wasn’t busy, his mind seemed to drift to Hank. Sometimes it was about what happened the night after, other times it was just how he was doing. Is he doing ok? Is he healthy? How is Sumo doing? So many questions.

But he didn’t want to admit that to his friends. It would immediately raise questions and probably make North go on a tirade about how all humans are trash again. Or just the fact that Hank threw him away, and treated him like dirt.

“Why don’t you give it a try, Connor? Maybe it would help you get some restful sleep? Even androids need rest too you know.” North suggested gently, her head tilted a little.

Connor’s LED spun yellow, then a blue, he thought about it for a moment, but he really wasn’t fan of just lying awake in bed at night with nothing to do besides tossing and turning and he didn’t have anything that relaxed him.

“I’ll think about it.” Connor said finally as he stood up with his drink still in hand “ I should get going have a good day guys.” He gave a small nod to them before grabbing his keys off the hook next to the door and heading out.


	2. The Lieutenant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 a.m. That was the latest Hank could come to work. He’s dreaded being there more than he usually did for the past month; he thought his problem would evaporate when Connor stopped being his partner after kicking him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for the kudos I appreciate it! Here’s a longer chapter, that and I’m proud of this one, I like.

10 a.m. That was the latest Hank could come to work. He’s dreaded being there more than he usually did for the past month; he thought his problem would evaporate when Connor stopped being his partner after kicking him out. 

He was wrong. 

He forgot that his twin also worked there alongside Gavin. It didn’t help that if he looked over to his left he would see the same guy he’s been trying to avoid for a month. 

RK900 or “Nines” as Gavin and everyone else took to calling him.

Every time Hank glanced over at the android, admittedly a little too long, the 900 would look over at him and give him a firm nod. He was a little bit colder than his brother, but he still made an effort to be social and learn social cues. Even once or twice, Nines gave him a small smile. A smile that reminded him of Connor’s and the way he used to smile at him.

Now every time Connor was in the precinct and he saw Hank, he had this look to him. It wasn’t his normal puppy dog look that made Hank comply with whatever, it was this depressed look; dead and exhausted. He didn't even know that androids could look that fucking tired like humans could. It made Hank’s heart ache seeing Connor like that, to see the once happy android so lifeless and drained.

And so many times Hank just wanted to come over to Connor and talk to him, hug him, and hear his voice again. But he knew if he ever did it wouldn’t end well. Connor would most likely flat out reject him, tell him how horrible he is, how he’s a dirty old man who put him in a situation where he didn’t know what to do. But he was also someone he trusted, and he betrayed that trust and took advantage of him. 

But every time Connor came, it was to either talk to Nines, or to Fowler about something work related. Who was he to just come up to him and waste his time babbling? He’s already ruined his life enough as it is; no need to add on to the list.

Hank walked into the precinct, where things were normal, besides one thing. 

Connor was at his old desk.

He didn’t seem to notice Hank as he walked over to his desk; too busy looking through files on the terminal, reading up on whatever he was looking for.

The android was dressed in his usual attire, something that he was used to seeing everyday; a white button up, black tie, slacks, dress shoes and neatly combed hair. But, for whatever reason, seeing him dressed up made his heart race even more on top of seeing Connor sitting in his old spot. The more Hank watched him, it really didn’t seem all that strange that Connor was there. It was almost as if he had never left. The only thing that was missing was his photos and the other little knickknacks that personalized his desk space, which made Hank wonder what he did with all of that, since most photos were of him and the lieutenant, Sumo and Connor, some of just Sumo or just Hank, even that family photo that Connor wanted to take that he so proudly took, framed, and put it on his desk for everyone to see. 

Hank made an effort to slowly and quietly pull back his chair and take a seat, as if he didn’t want to scare Connor away, like he was a sensitive animal. The whole time he was staring right at the android, breath held, and once he sat down, he didn’t even move. He didn’t even notice he was doing these things until Connor pulled away from the screen and looked at Hank. He waved his hands in front of the man’s face making him jump like a school boy who was caught staring at his crush. He looked away quickly, acting like he was looking for someone around the office. Unfortunately, he made eye contact with Nines, who was watching him make a fool of himself. The android gave him a small smile and a nod of acknowledgement before going back to piling work onto Gavin’s desk. 

“I know you’re not searching for anyone around the office, Lieutenant.” Connor said stiffly, as he watched Hank’s face heat up with embarrassment.

Hank let out a small sigh and looked over at Connor. Somehow the android looked even more tired than the last time he saw his face.  

“What are you doing here?” He rubbed his face tiredly as he started to log in on his own terminal. All just to avoid looking at Connor. He doesn’t know why the android looks so exhausted, but he’s pretty sure he’s part of that reason. And he feels fucking guilty.

“I’m getting the information I need on a suspect for my investigation.” His voice sounded cold, it sounded far from that soft loving voice Hank had come to know and love. It was almost like he was the same, non-deviant android from a year ago, bugging him about his investigation. “But I think I got what I needed.” He said as he stood up and pushed in his chair.

“Who were you looking for?” Hank asked, not bothering to look at Connor, his eyes on his terminal scrolling though random files, trying to keep himself from even looking at the brown eyed android. 

“It’s a stalker case, a man has been stalking a worker from the Eden Club. I found three viable suspects that have been reported in the last 60 days that match a description I was given.” He adjusted his tie and stared at Hank for a moment. When Hank looked up he looked away embarrassed. Connor looked like he wanted to say something, his LED spinning yellow and red for a moment before returning blue, but whatever he wanted to say never came out.

“Have a good day, Lieutenant.” He finally says as he swallows, and maybe it was just his hearing or maybe he really has the ability to, but he hears his voice break a little as he says the word “Lieutenant” 

But before Connor could walk away, Hank hastily stood up “Wait, Connor.” 

Never so fast had the android spun around and looked at him. Something in his eyes was hopeful, what was he hopeful about? Hank had no clue. If he was stupid he would have thought that Connor would be hopeful at Hank taking him back. But why would he want that? Why would anyone want an old, alcoholic man like Hank around them?

Hank swallowed thickly as he reached into his inside coat pocket and pulled out a black tie. “You..you uh forgot this back at my house..” He said awkwardly as he walked over and reached out his hand, giving Connor the tie he had forgotten.

He really didn’t want to give it back, but at the same time, it was a painful reminder of Connor and all the shit he’s done to him in the past. He had meant to give it back the next time he saw Connor at the office while he was visiting, but he never gained the courage to do it.

Connor took the tie ever so slowly, the hope in his eyes shattering as he clutched the black material in his hand. “Thank you.”  His voice was soft, quiet and strained, like he was trying not to cry.

“Welcome..” Hank looked away awkwardly for a second, then back at Connor. “Sorry for uh, holding you back. You should get going...” Hank felt like he should’ve said more, maybe something about him not wearing a coat? Why the fuck he looked so exhausted? But again, why should he have the right to ask him those questions?

The android’s shoulders sagged as he sighed and tucked his tie into his back pocket before spinning on his heel and walking away. All Hank could do was watch. It felt like he was watching him walk out of his home all over again, and it made his heart ache as he watched him leave the building.

“Aww, you and your plastic pet still having issues?” Gavin snickered as he leaned against the center counters with his arms crossed, a smug look plastered all over his face. Even though he has an android himself--everyone knows or suspects there is something between the detective and Nines--the man still finds some joy in harassing Hank about Connor.

Before Hank could say anything, Nines gave Gavin a hard nudge into the counter he was leaning on, leading to a bitch fit from the man. Thankful for Nines, Hank walked back over to his desk with his head hung a little as sat down to do some actual work this time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @SauceeSnacc for being a beta


	3. What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I took advantage of him, betrayed his trust... And I shouldn’t have done that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a little late, I try to upload once a week on Mondays. I'm not too happy with this chapter, but it's alright I guess, I hope you guys enjoy and thanks for the kudos guys!

Once out to the parking lot, Connor took the tie from his pocket and tossed it into the passenger seat. He got in and he sat there, put his head in his hand that gripped his steering wheel. The tears that threatened to flow as he left fell from his eyes, staining his cheeks as he cried.

 

He felt stupid for having even the smallest ounce of hope that Hank would at least talk to him about what happened, give him some sort of closure, even if it meant he wouldn’t be with Hank ever. He still wanted that closure. Instead, all he got was his stupid tie back, one he didn’t know was missing considering he had thousands just like it.

 

After about five minutes of crying in the parking lot, Connor lifted his head and wiped his tears away and sniffled a little as he started his car. He shuddered as the air from the heater blasted on, it quickly warming his cold skin.

 

He backed out of his spot in the parking lot and started to drive home.

 

The drive kept his mind occupied from his latest encounter, his mind replaying everything from when Hank walked in, to the few times the lieutenant actually looked at Connor. And he had noticed that Hank looked somewhat sad, maybe even guilty? He was awkward around him, once again apologizing over nothing. 

 

It was a bad habit Hank had, especially when things were tense, and/or awkward: he would overly apologize.

 

But what really got to him? Hoping Hank would say something after handing back his tie, not apologize and tell him to go. Connor wanted to tell Hank to stop apologizing and actually talk to him, make conversation. But why would Hank want to talk to him? He kicked him out of his home, told him he was sorry for ruining his life and to go get his own.

 

Connor didn't even get a chance to say anything. Hank just kicked him out. Just like that. And, maybe it was _his_ fault that he even let this happen, but it still wasn’t fair that Connor never got a chance to even talk to Hank about what happened.

 

Connor was quickly pulled out of his memories when he heard sirens go off behind him. He looked in he rear view and saw a cop car behind him. He sighed and slowed down, pulling off to the side. He really didn't want to interact with too many people from the DPD. Ever since he left, every time he would visit, a few people would come up to him asking about what happened. Getting pulled over right now was the last thing he wanted.

 

He rolled down his window and kept his hands on the steering wheel as an officer walked up. To his relief, it was Tina. He sighed a little and forced a small smile as she approached his car.

 

“Hey Connor.” Tina greeted him with a smile looking into his car. “How’s it going? I haven’t seen you in a while.”

 

Connor prayed to RA9 that Tina couldn’t see the dried up tear streaks on his face “I’m doing fine. I have a new job working as a private investigator right now. I do visit the precinct here and there, but usually I visit on lunch breaks to see my brother.” He explained, his fingers lightly drumming on the wheel.

 

“Ah. But anyways, you were speeding way over the limit. Luckily you didn’t hit anyone.”

 

A blue blush made its way to Connor’s face as he looked away for a moment, his hands sliding off the wheel and running through his neatly combed hair. “I’m sorry, I was... lost in thought. I’ll be more careful.”

 

“You better be, the lieutenant wouldn't like me or anyone else reporting that you were involved in a car wreck.” Connor’s eyes fell to his lap hearing Hank’s title. The man probably really didn’t care if Connor died or not. He could probably never show up to the DPD again, hell, he could even leave Detroit and the man still probably wouldn’t care where he was. Though, he probably deserved that kind of treatment after what he did.

 

Tina let out a loud sigh, seeing the sadness on Connor’s face. “I’m going to let you off with a warning this time. You stay safe, alright?”

 

Connor slowly looked up at her. “Thank you, Tina. I will.” 

 

“You’re welcome. And hey, text me sometime. I miss you.” Connor gave her a nod in response before she waved at him and walked off. He rolled up his window and drove away back to his apartment.

 

~~~

 

When Connor got back, North was still sitting on the couch painting her nails and watching some talk show on TV, Markus and Simon watching as well while they cuddled on the couch across from her.

 

Connor clutched his tie in his hand and hung up his keys on the hook before starting to make his way to his bedroom.

 

“Hey Connor!” Simon greeted him happily, taking notice that he was home for once. “I didn’t expect you would be home right now." 

 

He stopped in his tracks and once again, forced a smile as he looked at his friends. “Yeah, I have a big case on my hands, and Nines is too busy today. So here I am... home,” hesitantly saying the word “home”. Calling this apartment his home felt so unnatural.

 

No matter how hard he tried to convince himself, or even tried to make this place feel like his home, it wasn’t home.

 

“Well, welcome home, Connor.” Markus smiled. “Why don’t you hang out with us for a little bit, set aside your work and relax for a bit?” He offered, gesturing to the open space on the sectional couch.

 

“That’s alright, I have a lot of work to do.” It was an excuse, but also the truth.

 

North let out an annoyed sigh as she looked over at him. “Come on, setting aside your work for an hour or two isn’t going to hurt. We hardly see you anymore, Connor. You’re always in your room doing work.”

 

His LED spun yellow for a moment, weighing his options for a few seconds. He knew North was right, but, at the same time, he really wasn’t in the mood to be social with anyone.

 

What he wanted to do was be alone for a few hours.

 

After a second he sighed softly. “Fine, but can I at least make a call to someone? I found a potential lead to an investigation and I would like them to know so they can think about setting up a meeting here soon.”

 

“That’s fine, we just want you to spend some time with us is all.” Markus said softy.

 

“Thank you, I’ll be out in a few.” Connor said as he walked briskly to his room.

 

“Hurry! A new show we want to watch is coming on soon!” North called out as he shut the door.

 

Connor let out a long exhale once he was in his room. The one place he both hated and kind of liked. 

 

Hated because there was nothing in his room really. He did have a few knick knacks from his old desk, and a photo of Sumo. He had other photos too, but most of them were hidden away in a box. A box he refused to ever unpack. It had many things that reminded him of his former friendship with Hank; Things like his old DPD sweatshirt that Connor stole, photos of them together, a little souvenir coin that Hank had bought him from a road trip they took once. All things that Connor wanted to keep buried.

 

And the reason he liked his room? He could be alone, he had his own space. Sure, he didn’t mind sleeping on Hank’s couch when he was there, but having a room to himself was nice too. But, he now saw why humans valued privacy so much.

 

Connor made the phone call, sent an email out and by the time he finished, the new show had started. He sat down between North and Markus and Simon and leaned back on the couch. His hands folded in his lap as he watched the screen.

 

The title: _My Partner is an Android_ popped up on the screen. It was a new reality show consisting of a human and an Android living together as a couple. They considered themselves married even though no laws have been passed yet for them to legally be married.

 

Connor frowned as he watched the show. It wasn’t horrible, it was just interesting. 

 

But the timing of it all was horrible. He wanted to be with Hank, but he fucked up his chances in that ever happening. He should’ve guessed that it would've never happened in the first place. Hank was never touchy with Connor, he never flirted or anything. Hank probably saw Connor as a son or a friend and he ruined that.

 

“What’s wrong, Connor?” Simon asked when the commercials came on, noticing the frown that was on his face and, if he was sitting on his right side, he would’ve seen his LED spinning red.

 

Connor looked over at him. “Nothing, I’m fine.” He lied--he was supposed to be a perfect liar, built for that, even--but ever since he became a deviant, lying had become harder.

 

“Bullshit.” North stopped fanning her nails and looked over at Connor. “That stupid LED of yours is red. It’s been red since the show started. Something is wrong.” She reached for the remote and paused the TV.

 

“Connor, if something is wrong you should tell us." Markus chimed in, his face full of concern.

 

He knew he couldn’t keep lying now, not with everyone staring and asking. He let out a quiet sigh. “It’s about Hank..” His head hung as he fiddled with his pant leg. Right now he wished he had a coin with him to fiddle with.

 

North let out an exasperated sigh. “What did he do now? Did he do something to you at the DPD while you were down there? Is that why you came home early?” Already, North was getting angry and annoyed; she looked like she was ready to go find the old man and strangle him.

 

Markus shot her a warning look. “What happened?” He asked, concerned.

 

“I saw him today, we talked a little and that was it...” Connor replied quietly.

 

Simon looked at him, confusion marking his features. “And the problem is?” He drawled.

 

“He never talked to me about what happened... I wanted him to, and I was _going_ to, but... I couldn’t... When I tried to it was like... Like I lost my voice and I couldn’t speak.” His brows were furrowed together, head still hanging.

 

The three were confused; they were never really told about what happened. All they were informed of was Connor was kicked out of Hank’s house one day.

 

“Connor, what happened that got you kicked out in the first place?” Markus asked him, leaning in on his knees a little.

 

He stayed silent for a minute. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. Even though androids didn’t need to breathe, the technique still helped him a little; it allowed him to calm down and ground himself. 

 

“Hank got drunk the night before... As usual, I helped him get to bed. I guess he was aroused and he touched me...” Connor hesitated to go on,  ashamed of the next part. He took advantage of Hank is his drunk state of mind. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t stop himself, like this animalistic side took over him.

 

“I liked it, too... I felt this- this weird pooling in my stomach, this fire... I think it was lust. But I took advantage of Hank. I had sex with him. When he woke up, he noticed me in bed and both of us naked and he was angry and rightfully so. We didn’t speak for a day or two before I addressed the situation, or attempted to. He told me to get out, and that he was sorry and for me to go live my own life.  I never got a chance to talk to him and tell him that I'm sorry and that I shouldn’t have allowed it to happen.” He explained quietly. His cheeks was a light shade of blue from blushing out of shame and embarrassment. He knew what he did was a form of rape and he felt guilty.

 

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his right shoulder. North was looking at him with sympathetic eyes.

 

“I just.. I wish he would let me apologize and explain how I feel and get some sort of closure. Maybe even ask why he thinks he ruined my life. I know I deserve to not be in his life--I took advantage of him, betrayed his trust... And I shouldn’t have done that.” His voice got quieter and quieter.

 

“Eventually, you’ll have to initiate the conversation if you want closure, Connor.” Markus said to him, his expression neutral. He wasn’t angry or disappointed. If anything, he felt bad for Connor.

 

The RK800 let out a distressed sigh “I know..”

 

“Why not go into the DPD at a reasonable time _before_ lunch and see if you can talk to Hank, then. If not, try to talk to him on a lunch break.” North suggested, rubbing his shoulder gently.

 

His LED spun a mix of yellow and red for a minute: the thought _terrified_ him. _What if Hank rejected him? Told him to get lost again?_ He knows as soon as he brings up the elephant in the room, Hank won’t want to hear it. 

 

“Come on, Connor.” Simon said. “If you do, maybe it could fix something? Get you guys on speaking terms again?”  

 

“After what happened? No way, they should talk and split their ways. Hank treated Connor like shit. That man doesn’t deserve Connor in his life, even if what he did was wrong.” North said, taking her hand off Connor's shoulder.

 

Simon and Markus both gave her a look, a look that said _knock it off_. While Connor wanted to be hopeful, he knew there wasn’t any hope in trying to at least get a friendship back with Hank.

 

Without another word, Connor stood up and walked back to his room, his LED still red and the life in his eyes completely drained. He didn’t notice, but him getting up and leaving led to a fight between the three friends. Well, mainly between North and Simon, making Markus trying to calm the two.


	4. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He opened his eyes and looked at Hank. “I wasn’t scared. I wanted it. I wanted you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone so long, got stuck that and just went on a trip. But I’m back!

The next day Hank didn’t see Connor at the precinct; usually he saw him every day. His lack of presence made his day feel off. Sure, he always did his best to avoid Connor, but not seeing him felt weird. It was nice sometimes even to catch a glimpse of him to see if he’s doing alright. 

 He was about to ask Nines about his whereabouts, but then realized that would be a bad idea. He didn’t know what Connor talked about with his brother.  

For all he knows, he could've talked to his co-worker about what happened. Though he slightly doubts it, given how the android is friendly with him. But, at the same time, he was designed to work, and, even if he is a deviant, Nines wouldn’t cause an issue in the workplace. Especially if he could work with Gavin without _too_ many issues.

It wasn’t until around 10 p.m. that Connor showed up at his door, ringing the doorbell. 

Hank didn’t answer the door the first time, not knowing who it was and hoping whoever it was would go away. The ringing stopped for a second then continued again, for longer this time.

At that point, it was obvious who it was. Connor had a thing for just sitting there and holding down the doorbell until someone answered. _Why was  he like that?_ Who knows, but laying on the doorbell like that got on Hank’s nerves. 

He set his glass down and got up from the couch as he tugged down his boxers a little as they rode up on him. He walked over to the door and opened it, and just as he had expected, it was Connor.

Who else would it be at this hour?

He had a brown jacket on, a black beanie and black jeans on. His hands were stuffed into his pockets, his simulated breathing not fogging up in the cold air.

“Connor, what the fuck are you doing here at this hour?” Hank leaned against the door a little as he rubbed the side of his face. 

After not seeing him all day, _now_ he decides to finally show up in the middle of the night while it was snowing out? 

Connor’s hands fell from his pockets and to his sides in that stiff android manner. “I'm sorry for showing up at such a late hour, Hank. I came here to talk.” He tilted his head, big brown eyes staring at him.

The older man let out a heavy sigh. 

What was there to talk about? Nothing has happened between them in the past month, and there was nothing to talk about regarding what happened before he had kicked Connor out.

“About?” He prayed it was about something work related, something other than what happened last month. 

“About what happened. I meant to come see you earlier, but work got in the way. I figured now would be a better time considering you don’t usually sleep until 11 or so. Just a few minutes, that’s all I ask.”

Hank sighed and debated in his head for a moment. If he let Connor speak, he’ll leave faster. Not only that, but maybe, _just maybe_ he’ll stop seeing him around so often. It felt like Connor was haunting his life after making him leave. 

On the other hand, he could just tell him to fuck off and leave. But if he does that, Connor won’t drop the subject.  

Knowing him, he’ll keep pushing it any chance he gets until he’s talked about whatever it is that’s on his mind.

“Come on in, I guess.” He said after a few seconds and gestured inside to his house, moving out of the way to let the android in. 

“Thank you.” Connor stamped off his feet before entering the house, shutting the door behind him as he started to shrug off his coat. Hank walked over to the living room and grabbed his abandoned glass. 

“So what’d you want to talk about?” He took a sip, the burn of the whiskey flowing down his throat. It was a comforting feeling; he loved that burn. It felt good even if it stung a little, but that was the appeal.

The RK frowned seeing Hank drink, but he didn’t say anything, instead opting to stay silent as his LED spun yellow. It stayed like that for a solid minute before he spoke “Can I please have a drink too?”

Hank never thought he’d hear those words come out of the nagging android’s mouth. Usually he’s up his ass about his drinking, but for once, Connor wanted one. Oh how the tables have turned.

Could androids even consume alcohol? Was there an update he missed? A new part installed? 

Hank raised an eyebrow. “Uh... sure,” he said as he walked to the kitchen with his own glass in his hand. “Are you even able to drink alcohol?” He asked as he grabbed another glass from the cabinet.  

“Not on its own, no. However, if you still have some thirium packets I can mix it, allowing me to consume it because it is part alcohol and thirium. It works better with vodka and other mixer drinks. But whiskey will do.” Connor said as he walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. 

Hank snorted softly. “Well, what else would I do with it? Those things have been taking up space on the bottom shelf of the fridge for the past month since you left.” he responded as he opened the fridge and getting out a chilled blue thirium packet. 

There was a good several month’s supply stacked up in his fridge. 

He handed the glass and the packet to Connor before grabbing the bottle and opening it up. He refilled his glass then handed the bottle to the android, letting him mix his own drink. 

“You could’ve always donated it to the local android shelter. They’re always in need of more supplies.” The RK said as he started to drain the packet into the glass.  

Hank raised his glass to his lips. “Android shelter, huh?” He took a drink, finishing half of the contents in the glass.

He then set his glass on the table and took a seat across from Connor. “So, what is it you want to talk about?”

The RK android didn’t answer right away, instead mixing around his drink with his finger before licking it off. The lieutenant was a little disgusted, considering the contents in the glass had mixed to a dark brown. At the same time, he found it a little arousing seeing Connor’s pink tongue pop out of his mouth to lick his finger, his faux saliva wetting his fingers.   

And he wishes that-

“Why’d you kick me out? Was there a reason to after what happened?” Connor picked up his drink and held it to his lips. 

Hank watches him for a second. He was hoping he would take a sip so he could avoid the question a little longer and ask him about his drink or something, but Connor didn’t take a sip. His eyes were on him waiting for his answer.

There is no way out of this. But, in hindsight, the faster he answers, the faster Connor will get out. 

He let out a heavy sigh and leaned back in his chair, avoiding the android’s questioning eyes. “Yeah.. there’s a reason.” He nodded a little.  

“And that reason is?” 

“I don’t wanna fuck up again. What happened _can’t_ happen again. I feel fucking guilty for doing that shit to ya, not to mention the other shit I’ve done to you in the past.” Connor has to live with that memory forever. He can rewatch what Hank did to him which is even worse. He can hardly look at Connor without feeling like shit sometimes.

He finally took a sip, he squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed hard.

“How’s it taste?” Hank chuckled, watching him.  

“It burns, but I can’t taste things, only analyze them, but that’s not the focus here. Hank, you _won’t_ mess up like that again. I let it happen and it’s my fault. I’m sorry.” Connor took a drink, this time swallowing the mixture with ease. 

To Hank, it wasn’t Connor’s fault. He most likely forced himself on him and the newly deviated android didn’t know what to do. He was probably scared. No matter what the RK told him, he wouldn’t be convinced that it _wasn’t_ his fault.  

The older man knocked back the rest of his whiskey and set the glass on the table. He felt a little looser, and a little more able to carry on this conversation without saying too much. Thank god for alcohol.

“It’s not your fault, doesn’t it matter if I was drunk or sober, it’s not right.” He said looking away from the android. He feels shitty thinking about that morning he woke up with Connor in his arms. The amount of guilt and embarrassment weighed heavily on him.  

He won’t forget that feeling, and he won’t forget feeling Connor’s warmth pressed against him, seeing his figure still curled up and sleeping next to him. They were spooning naked, his arm draped over his slim, yet muscular body, his face pressed against his neck when he woke up, his skin smelling like Hank’s Old Spice body wash.

That morning won the record for the quickest he’d ever gotten out of bed, trying his damn hardest not to wake the android. But as soon as he made it to the bathroom, Connor woke up, thanks to Sumo rushing to the room. He woke up his normal cheerful self, ready to start the day.  

He showed no signs of trauma and acted as if everything was normal, as if nothing happened the night before. 

To Hank that was _not_ normal.

He felt so damn guilty, that morning was silent, their drive to work was silent, even during work and getting home was silent. He did his best to limit his talking to him. He even did his best to avoid looking at Connor when he could.  

He hates himself for what he did.

“Hank, I _allowed_ it to happen.” Connor took a big drink of the cocktail in his glass, his eyes shut for a moment as he swallowed, and, as he did, Hank could see him visibly relax. He wasn’t in that weird stiff posture, he was looser, and seemed even more confident than his normally already bold and sassy self would be.

He opened his eyes and looked at Hank. “I wasn’t scared _._ I wanted it. I wanted _you_.” He continued on; he was leaning on his forearms on the table, hands clasped together. 

What Connor was saying was hard to believe.

_Did Connor really want him? Was that the alcohol speaking? Or was that just Connor trying to make him feel better about all of this?_

“I think you’re drunk, kid.” Hank said as he stood up,  ready to end this conversation. “Look, the point is I feel fucking guilty, alright? What happened shouldn’t happen ever again, I’m just… I’m just lonely.” That was both a lie and the truth. He _was_ lonely, but he likes Connor. He likes him a lot. 

He thought he was too old to be having crushes, but boy was he wrong. _Very_ wrong.

The android stood up as well, swaying slightly, his hands pressed on the table, head hung for a minute before looking up. “I’m fine, and I meant what I said. I really do want you.” He then grabbed his glass again and finished off his drink before slamming down his glass with a thud.  

Hank scoffed, watching the android sway slightly. “You're saying that after finishing your drink and swaying. It’s the alcohol talking, you don’t have much of a tolerance for this stuff. It happens.” He really wasn’t surprised that all it took was one glass of alcohol for the android to get at least tipsy.

The older man walked around and grabbed Connor’s wrist and brought up his arm to drape it over his broad shoulders. Connor leaned in on Hank, his head hanging a little “I wouldn’t lie to you, Hank.” He mumbled as he was guided to the couch. 

“Mhm. Sure.” Hank was unconvinced. He’s pretty sure Connor has lied to him a couple times at some point in the time he’s known him, and the damn android shows no signs of it. “You can sleep on the couch. No use in sending you home now.” He eases the tipsy android onto the worn out couch. 

“Do you really want me to leave you alone _that_ bad?” He asked as he curled up on to his side, resting his head on the throw pillow propped up against the arm rest. He looked up at him as he waited for an answer. 

That was a question Hank wasn’t going to answer. If he did, he’d regret it. So instead, he pretended not to hear him.  

 “I’ll get you a blanket.” The lieutenant walked off as Connor mumbled something in return. 

When he returned with a neatly folded red blanket, Connor was sat up on the couch now, leaning in on his knees. His hat now off and tossed on the table, his brown hair falling in front of his face and his LED now showing, spinning a steady yellow. “You never answered me.” He said quietly. 

Hank sighed heavily as he handed the android the blanket. 

He was _really_ gonna make him answer the question, huh?

“Well,” He took a deep breath. “You shouldn’t be around me.”

The LED on the android’s temple went red almost instantly at his answer, a small frown appearing on his face. He looked like he was ready to say something but nothing ever came. He stayed silent. 

Hank hated that it was red now, but he didn’t want to make it seem like he was completely wanting him back in his life, even though he _does_ ; he misses him. At the same time, he’s still trying to get over that guilt that he feels.

But will he truly _ever_ get over it?

“I’m glad you have your own life, Con.” The older man reached out hesitantly and put a hand on his shoulder. “You should uh…  get to sleep now.” He glanced at the TV, the nightly news coming on. 

“Yeah...” Connor mumbled and pulled away from Hank’s touch and laid down on the couch, curled up in the blanket “Goodnight, Hank.” He said quietly looking up at the older man. 

“Night, Con.” He replied before turning off the TV and glancing at Connor one last time. His eyes closed and his LED slowly went from red to that calm blue again as the android entered stasis. He looked peaceful like that, even though he wasn’t fully asleep yet, he still looked peaceful. With the way he looked , it was almost like Connor was silently begging to be in Hank’s arms and be close to him as he watches him slowly drift off to sleep. 

But he couldn’t do that, despite what Connor said tonight, he couldn’t trust that it was true. For all he knows, Connor could’ve said that to make him feel better. He’s always saying things to make Hank feel better about what he’s done to the android. 

What does someone like Connor see in an old man like him? Especially the ongoing list of shit he’s done to the android.

Shaking his head a little, Hank walked off to his bedroom and closed the door behind him.


	5. Noises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A low groan echoed from in the bathroom, Connor’s name once again falling from the man’s lips along with a string of curse words and a dirty name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it's been slow, I have been having some personal issues. Not only that but the stress with college coming up. So things may get a little slower and I apologize, but I am still here and I will still be working on the story.

The next morning Connor got up at his normal time, for once he got more than enough sleep ever since he’s moved out. Maybe it was the alcohol or the comfort of being in Hank’s home, whatever it was he felt refreshed. 

He got up and did what he normally did when he lived there, he got up, folded up his blanket and then went to get Sumo’s collar and leash to take him out for a morning walk. By the time he got back he would feed Sumo and start on breakfast for Hank.

Sure Hank would probably want him out as soon as the RK woke up, but it was a routine that he was used to.

Not only that, he also figured it wouldn’t hurt to at least take care of the dog and make breakfast for Hank as a thank you for letting him stay the night unexpectedly. 

He really didn’t plan on trying his first drink last night, but he figured one couldn’t hurt, see what it was like having a drink for once. To see what his system could handle. But also to try and get him to relax a little, he thought they could get a little further in the conversation, maybe even try to convince Hank on what he did  _ wasn’t  _ so bad and he could move in again.

Though after one he was feeling some of the affects, but he wasn’t  _ really  _ drunk. More like, he felt a little warm and fuzzy, a little more bold and confident. He felt good in that moment. He actually enjoyed it despite the burn down his throat. Though his boldness didn’t get them anywhere.  They are still in the same spot, only this time he spilled his feelings and got nowhere with it. Now his former partner probably thinks he’s a liar trying to make him feel better.

But Connor continued his morning as if he still lived there. He came back from his walk, and it sounded like Hank was already up. He was up earlier than normal it seemed. But Connor really didn’t think anything of it, he still had time to make breakfast before Hank got out of the shower. 

But before he could get anything out and onto the counter, he heard something coming from the bathroom. A noise that sounded like a low moan.He closed the fridge door quietly and slowly crept  over to the bathroom door and stood there listening for the noise again. 

“Fuck..you’re so fucking gorgeous like that, Connor...” Hank said in a gruff breathless voice. 

His eyes went wide in shock as he listened to his former partner. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

Hank Anderson, the man who rejected his feelings last night all due to guilt and obvious embarrassment, was jerking off thinking about the android. 

Connor was half tempted to knock, let Hank know he’s still there, but that would force Hank to hide away again and make things worse. But he was also tempted to just open the door; open it quietly and watch the man stroke his cock feverishly, as he got lost in his own dirty fantasies. 

Instead he continued to listen.

A low groan echoed from in the bathroom, Connor’s name once again falling from the man’s lips along with a string of curse words and a dirty name.

Connor’s favorite: cocksucker. 

“Such a pretty cocksucking whore…shit..”  Hank moaned quietly and as he did Connor’s simulated breathing stopped. He could feel his thirium pump speeding up, blue blood rushing all the way down to his cock.

Not many things turn Connor on, but Hank and him dirty talking, calling him names (even if it was just a fantasy) made his cock twitch and ache for relief. It made his system glitch out and give him errors, it made his processors work harder just to keep up with the ache that had him whimpering.

The android whimpered softly and moved a hand down to palm himself, the fabric was getting tight against his cock, it visibly throbbing and pushing right against the dark fabric as if it was trying to get out. 

He kept palming himself as he listened.

He was stuck between the decision of jerking himself off along with Hank and getting off, or resisting the urge in fear that somehow he gets caught. 

There was a high probability that he could get off and not get caught, but there was a small chance he would. Getting caught sounded thrilling and hot, but he knew it was risky and Hank would be too embarrassed to talk to him again. 

The RK looked at the clock then back at his calculations on his HUD. He only had a few seconds to decide, and he decided to start tugging down his pants and boxers down enough to pull himself out

He might as well take the opportunity now to relieve himself rather than suffer with a boner while still at Hank’s house.

The android’s cock popped out of its confinement and he quietly groaned in relief, the head was a light shade of blue as clear, thick precum leaked out of the slit. 

He shuffled over near the wall next to the bathroom door and leaned his back against it, his hand wrapping around his cock, his eyes closed, as he started to pump himself slowly. Every moan and grunt that Hank made only made his cock twitch in his hand, and every word he spoke only pushed him closer to the edge.

“Fuck… you’re so good at this…you love sucking my fucking cock don’t you?” The older man moaned, his voice bouncing off the bathroom walls and through the door.

“Look at you go… taking all of my cock like a good boy..” he heard him groan out.

Connor whimpered quietly, his hand tightening around his cock as the memory of Hank’s cock pops up on his HUD to give him more of a visual. The head was red and swollen, he was thick and long, matched with weighty balls. He was a bit bigger, he was about eight and a half while Connor was seven. But with the size and girth, against Hank’s cock, he looked small compared to him. 

“That’s all your pretty mouth is good for huh, Connor? Taking my fucking cock down your throat.” he grunted as it sounded like he was speeding up.

 He wanted to respond to Hank, tell him how much he wants his cock again, tell him how much he loves it, how beautiful it is. Even just worship the man’s cock without any words.

His hand picked up the pace, his hand getting tighter with each stroke, a little more precum leaking out every time he did. His cock getting slicker, allowing very little friction. Connor wanted moan and say Hank’s name, but he fought it back. The obscene sound of him stroking himself, his pants and quiet whimpers were the only things filling the hallway.

He thanked RA9 that Hank couldn’t hear him over the shower and his own noises. 

“I’m close.. I’m gonna cum in that pretty mouth…” Hank growled lowly “you want my fucking cum don’t you?” Connor shuddered at his words.

_ ‘I do, I want your cum… _ ’ he thought and whimpered quietly.

The RK leaned his head back, his own release getting close. His legs were shaking as he pressed his back against the wall trying to stay standing, his cock twitching and throbbing almost violently in his hand. Connor craved release, he was desperate for it, he felt like if he didn’t cum now he might just cry.

It wasn’t until he heard a familiar grunt and groan he could tell Hank was cumming. The sound was ingrained into his mind. That was all he needed to start spilling himself all over his hand and down his cock. His heart was racing as he panted softly, his cock starting to slowly soften in his hand.

He relaxed against the wall, his hand slipping to his side, and feeling like his legs can’t support him, like getting off took all of his processing energy away. Luckily he had a few minutes to rest before Hank got out.

After a minute for just trying to let his heart settle down, he shakily moved away from the wall and hastily tucked himself back in. The sticky mess was uncomfortable in his boxers, but he couldn’t really make up a reason why he needed to go to the bathroom and go clean himself up, and he didn’t want to have to shuffle over to the kitchen and clean himself up there. 

The android adjusted himself a little and grimmanced at the cold sticky feeling before walking over to the sink and washing the synthetic cum off his hand. 

Once that was washed off he went back to getting the eggs and bacon from the fridge like he was going to do earlier. Acting like nothing happened and he was just now starting breakfast. 

Even though his mind was still preoccupied with the events that had just happened. 

What if he did open the door and watched? Or what if he joined in? There were so many ways on how this could’ve gone. All were risky, but he still liked to preconstruct the outcomes.

“Connor, what the fuck are you still doing here?” Hank asked, he was standing at the stove as it was heating up, not even paying attention that the shower was turned off and that the older man had gotten out. Connor turned around slowly.

His hair was damp and he had on a plain gray shirt with loose boxers on.

_ Damn _ he looked good..

He straightened up, composing himself a little “I thought I’d make you breakfast and some coffee. It’s the least I can do for you, you did let me stay the night unexpectedly.” He gave a little smile.

Hank was looking a little panicked already just seeing, Connor in his own house still “I Uh… thought you left? I heard the front door open and shut.” He started to scratch the back of his head awkwardly as he looked away. 

Hank knows what Connor heard, but he wasn’t going to give away that he heard anything. At least he could still somewhat lie around this one without his LED changing color.

“No, I took Sumo for a walk. I’m sorry if I disturbed you.” He said tilting his head, giving Hank the innocent puppy dog eyes his LED spinning blue showing that he was telling the truth. 

“N-no.. you didn’t. I just woke up early.” He gave him an uneasy smile.

“I didn’t hear you get up.” He shrugged a little “If I did I would’ve made breakfast before taking Sumo out.” He turned around and cracked an egg on the heated skillet.

Connor heard a soft sigh of relief behind him. 

“I didn’t expect you to stay. I thought you would’ve gone home.” Hank said as he walked to the cupboard and grabbed two mugs. He set one down next to Connor and took the other for himself.

The android glanced at him “Figured you’d need to rehydrate a little after last night.” Hank gave him a small smile before walking over to the coffee maker.

Connor smiled a little, his heart skipping a beat.

At least Hank still cares about him, the one person that matters if they care about him or not. There was some hope in reconciling with Hank. Even if he has to fight with the old man and his feelings, and he was planning to. If Hank really felt a certain level of attraction to him, he was gonna make the man admit it.

Connor wanted him, and it was obvious that Hank wanted him back. Hank was just afraid, despite the fact that the android just admitted to liking his former partner last night. 

“How’d you sleep?” Hank asked as he filled up his mug with black coffee. 

“Better than I have been at my new place.” He told him as he started on the bacon “For whatever reason, I can never get decent sleep there.”

Hank shrugged as he listened, “It takes a while to get used to a new place.” He walked over with his coffee to the table “It took me awhile to get used to living here, I’m sure by next month or so you’ll get used to it.”

Connor frowned at this. He hated the thought of still living at the apartments months from now. It wasn’t his home, he didn’t  _ feel _ at home there. No matter what he did to try and make it feel like home it would never be his home. To him it was just a place he would try to sleep and get work done at. 

“Maybe…” he shrugged a little “I’m just.. I’m just used to being here.” The android said his voice getting quiet as he flipped over the bacon “I like it here.” his voice got even quieter. He was a little embarrassed that he like Hank’s place better.

Not only because it was his house, but it was something about Hank’s home that felt so different from the rest of Detroit. There was nothing fancy and futuristic about it. Only thing that looked really brand new was the TV. Everything else looked like things from the earlier 2000s. It was comforting in a way, it made his home different and more homey. 

“Really?” he asked raising an eyebrow at Connor “Figured you’d like to have a space of your own.” he gave a small shrug as he took a small sip of coffee.

“I don’t mind the couch. I don’t need much privacy/” the RK said as he Connor got out a fork and a plate and slid the eggs on to it along with the bacon.  He then walked over and serve the food on the table. 

His shoulder brushed right against Hank’s as he set the food down. He felt his own breath catch in his throat, his heart rate picked up. He even noticed the older man’s heart rate picked up a little when he brushed against him. It felt like he was standing there for five minutes, not moving, when really it was a few long seconds of him next to Hank setting the food down.

Neither of them said anything, both of them were a  little tense.

“Enjoy.” Connor gave a small smile and pulled away. There was a shift in energy in the room, it felt a little more tense.

Hank gave him a small nod and grumbled a thanks as he started to cut into his food. The android as always left him to eat as he started to work on dishes.

“Hey Con?” he said suddenly, pausing with his fork stabbed into his eggs, not bothering to look at him.

“Yes, Hank?”

“Don’t worry about the dishes...I got them. Go relax or something for a change, or if you’re in a rush you’re free to go home.” he said before taking a bite of his food.

“You sure? I don’t mind hel--” 

Hank cut him off “You don’t live here anymore. It’s my house, I’ll take care of it, go relax.” he sounded a little harsh and Connor knew he didn’t mean to sound that way, and he knows he doesn’t live there anymore but it didn’t stop him from feeling slightly upset about it.

“Got it.” he said quietly as he grabbed the mug and he grabbed a Thirium packet out of the fridge. He opened it and poured it into the mug. Silence was filling up the room, making everything more tense.

“You working today?” Hank asked, filling in the silence between the two.

“Yes, I’m going back to the DPD. I’ll be working there today. I need to look over a few files.” Connor responded as he walked over to the table and took a seat across from Hank.

The bigger man nodded as he chewed his food “I could uh give you a ride then..If you want that is.” he said the last part quickly, as if he was forcing Connor to be in the car with him to work.

“I would appreciate it.” he gave the man a small smile before taking a sip of his blue drink. Shyly, Hank returned it back to him.

“It’s the least I can do..” he said quietly as he continued to eat.

“Are you gonna wear that to work?” Hank asked with his mouth half full as he grabbed a napkin to wipe his face, his eyes briefly glancing at Connor and his attire. 

“Yeah, it doesn’t really matter, I’ll only be there up until lunch time most likely. Assuming that I find all I can find on the suspect.”

He gave him a slight nod “ _ Who _ are you looking for in this case?”

His LED spun yellow as he took a sip “A man, about six foot, older man,brown eyes, wears a black hat and oversized clothes. He’s been involved with a few stalker reports in the past concerning sex workers.”

Hank chuckled quietly as he stood up grabbing his plate napkin “Good luck sorting through those files, Detroit has a lot of those kinds of people. 

“Let me get dressed, then we can get going I guess.” the man said as he threw his napkin away and walked back to his room. Leaving Connor sitting at the table, watching the man walk off to his bedroom.   
  



	6. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was too old to be feeling like this, but here he was, unable to control his heart rate and unable to pull his thoughts away from the android.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter! School work is starting pick up for me in college, but I will try to update when I can. I should be able to update more whenever I get this math course done since the rest of my classes are online and fairly easy.

The drive to work was silent, even with heavy metal playing in the car it didn’t ease the tension between the two. Here and there they would glance at each other and exchange small, but awkward smiles. A few times Connor’s LED spun yellow like he was ready to say something, but that something never came. It was the same with Hank, he wanted to ask questions and get answers, but he knew that would be a bad idea.

He already feels guilty for jerking off to Connor not to mention the fact that when he came out the android was still there. He thought he had left and gone home, but he was wrong. When he came out and saw him standing in his kitchen cooking, he almost had a heart attack. He doesn’t know what Connor heard, even now he’s still worried that his former partner heard him get off to him. He wasn’t used to having someone there, he got used to being alone again, he got used to being able to jerk off and not have to restrain himself from moaning and dirty talking. 

But he prays to god that Connor didn’t hear anything and that he really was out walking the dog. But he has a feeling that Connor heard something. He doesn’t know what he would’ve heard, but he has a small feeling that his former partner heard something and he wasn’t saying anything.

Hank didn’t want to confirm that feeling though. He was too scared to.

Instead the whole ride was silent between them. No talking, and only a few glances here and there between them. When they got out of the car and walked into the building together it was painfully tense at that point. They haven’t spoken a word to each other, everyone at the precinct was staring at them (along with Gavin’s rude remarks to them both) and it didn’t really help they were going to the same area to their desk. 

“Tell me if you uh.. find anything.” Hank gave the android an awkward smile as he walked around to his desk.

Connor returned it, though less awkward than his former partner’s “Will do, lieutenant.” 

Then everything fell silent again. Connor going immediately to work, while Hank tried to work. It didn’t help that the angles of the desk let him see the RK out of the corner of his eye. He couldn’t help but to sneak a couple glances at him here and there as the android got invested into his work, not paying any mind to Hank or anyone around him.

This was going to be a tortuous couple hours sitting near Connor. He didn’t know if he could last that long without faking a case and being able to get the hell away from him. 

He doesn’t like feeling this distracted, or feeling his heart race seeing a handsome twink like Connor sitting near him, he doesn’t like being able to just reach out a hand or foot and be able to touch him. When Connor brushed against him earlier, he felt like he was going to have a heart attack, even now it feels like he was going to have one.

He was too old to be feeling like this, but here he was, unable to control his heart rate and unable to pull his thoughts away from the android. The android he was going to be stuck with him up until lunch. Maybe even longer if he can’t find who he’s searching for. But he doubts that, Connor is laser focused on what’s on his screen. Brown eyes scanning through potential suspects for his client’s case. His face tense and serious, his LED spinning yellow as he passed by a face. Even when he was serious like that he still looked handsome, even with a bit of hair falling in his face. Ruining that perfectness that he liked to show on the outside.

A perfect android he doesn’t deserve.

“Hey lieutenant?” Suddenly the android was next to him. When did he get up? Was he really that lost in his own thoughts?

Hank cleared his throat and turned to look at the android “Yeah, Con?”

“My computer isn’t working. If you aren’t doing anything important on your computer, would you mind if I used it for a bit?” He asked, his big brown eyes wide and his head cocked to the side. It was a face Hank couldn’t say no to. Even if he was doing actual work on the computer that was important he would still let Connor on the computer just by that look alone. 

He would probably let Connor do anything with just that look.

Hank slid his chair more to the other side of his desk, giving Connor room to slide his own chair over to the computer next to him. The android happily did so and immediately went back to work.

Things felt a little less tense between them now, maybe it was because he was working and Hank didn’t have to feel like he needed to make conversation with him. Though for the older man it was worse having the source of his thoughts right next to him. Hank was doing his best to not even brush his arm against Connor’s. He kept his arms close to him, especially as he moved to grab his tablet that was between them.

As he did, he saw the android’s LED spin red then yellow. Usually when that happened, either he was thinking about something or he was about to say something. Unfortunately for Hank it was the latter.

He turned a little in his chair as he looked over at the man, he pretended he didn’t notice the RK turning to look at him. He pretended to be on his tablet doing something, even though he was just scrolling mindlessly through unimportant emails. “Am I making you feel uncomfortable, lieutenant? I can move if you would like me to.” Hank slowly looked over at Connor.

How did the android manage to look so fucking adorable? He looked innocent with those big brown eyes, looking at him waiting for an answer.

“No..no, I’m fine. Just don’t want to be bumping into you and disturbing your work.” He excused as he looked back down at his tablet.

Connor raised an eyebrow “You sure? It’s your desk, lieutenant. I can move somewhere else if you would like me to.”

“I’m sure, kid.” he said as he glanced at the android’s screen. It was filled with multiple suspects, ones who had almost the same history as each other, or physical attributes, or near the same locations as each other.

“So uh.. Any luck there? Looks like you got the same guy multiple times.” Hank chuckled turning his chair a little, his knee brushing right against Connor’s.

It made his own breath catch in his throat. What was he? In high school again with a crush?

He scooted back just a little so they weren’t touching, even though he didn’t really have too much space to move around in.

“All of them have close to the same history, and they live near where my client lives, or somewhere closer to the Eden Club. He follows her home almost every night, and from what I’ve seen there is no car near or at the Eden Club by the time she leaves.” he scrolled through files shaking his head. “Unless he parks far away, but that wouldn’t make sense to go out of his way and follow her for a few blocks..” Connor ran his fingers through his hair ,making it all falling into his face as he turned his chair back to the terminal.

“Some people do crazy things just to get off.” he shrugged a little “Maybe you could print out a list and take that to the Eden Club and talk to a couple workers there. See if they’ve seen him.” he suggested leaning back in his seat.

“Worth a shot.” he said not looking at the older man, his eyes scanning the list of people “I’ve been working on this day and night, I feel like I can’t get anywhere..” he sighed before pulling away from the computer, he leaned back in his seat and turned to Hank. His LED was spinning red, and it was obvious he was getting stressed out.

“Hey, relax. Take a deep breath and just relax. You’re doing everything you can.” The older man hesitantly reached out and put a hand on Connor’s shoulder. He felt the RK visibly relax at his touch, his LED going from red to a calm blue. “Life isn’t about always accomplishing whatever mission you’re on, kid.”

Connor has always been headstrong about everything he puts his mind too. No matter how small it was. Another thing Hank liked about him, even though he didn’t have a will to do much, Connor sure did. He was someone to keep him moving even when he didn’t want to.

“I’m not supposed to fail. I was hired for a job, and I’m going to complete that.” he said firmly. Him saying that almost reminded him of machine Connor. 

“Part of being human is failing. I know you’re gonna find this guy, but for fuck sakes stop stressing out so much about it.” he slid his hand off of the android.

Connor closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes a few seconds later and looked down at his lap, his fingers fidgeting with the fabric of his pants “I know...just.. I feel like I need to. I have to.” he said the last part softy, so softly Hank almost missed it.

The RK then looked up at the older man “I used to have a handler, her name was Amanda… I had to update her on my progress with the case… she always made me feel like I wasn’t trying hard enough. I wasn’t doing enough for the investigation…” his LED spun red again. This time for longer as he spoke more and more about his fear of not working hard enough.

It hurt Hank to hear him upset and stressed about not working hard enough. He was probably overworking himself unsurprisingly. 

“Well, you don’t need to. You’re doing all you can for this woman, and you might’ve actually found something.” he tilted his head in the direction of the screen. “You’re doing good, Con. I’m proud of you.” he gave him a small smile.

Connor returned that smile, his LED jumping back to blue “Really?” he sounded hopeful.

It made his heartache a little more. Connor just wanted someone to be proud of him, tell him what a good job he’s doing.

“I mean it.”

“Thank you, lieutenant.” the smile on his face stayed.

Though that smile didn’t last for long. Once Gavin came over both of their smiles had faded. He came over with a coffee in his hand, same brown jacket, gray shirt and jeans. Pretty much the same as he always did.  
He looked at them both as he took a long and loud obnoxious sip of his coffee “So when did you and your plastic pet get back together?” he finally asked.

Hank wanted to do the biggest eye roll in the world. Why was Gavin so invested in their relationship? What did it matter to him? He’s in a relationship with an android too (even though he thinks no one knows about it, even though it’s blatantly obvious) . So if he was dating Connor, what did it matter?

“Get back to work Reed. It’s none of your business if me and Connor and are together or not.” he crossed his arms looking at Gavin.

Gavin shrugged “I figured you guys were, the plastic detective is sitting at your desk when there’s one right there, “ he gestured to the empty desk with the cup in his hand.

Connor straightened up, his back stiff, LED spinning yellow “My computer broke, I am using the lieutenant’s computer to finish up my search.” this made the detective raise an eyebrow as he took a drink of his coffee.

“Thought you were supposed to be smart, tin can. You couldn’t fix a little computer problem?” he scoffed “I bet you Nines could fix it.” he glanced over at the working android who was paying no attention to where his partner was.

Now that Gavin said it (even if it was in a mean way) it was weird that Connor knew all these things, hell the android has a google search engine built into him. Yet he couldn’t figure out how to fix a computer. 

Did he somehow break the computer on purpose? Did it break and he just didn’t want to fix it?

“I’m sure not even *your boyfriend*,” Gavin choked on his coffee as Connor said those words. Everyone knows about Gavin and Nines being together, though the detective still thinks it’s some big secret no one knows about “would know how to fix it. So I suggest you stop worrying about us and go back and do your own work.”

Gavin glared at him like an angry cat that was ready to strike another cat back.

Just as Gavin opened his mouth to say something, Nines came up behind him and forced him back over to his desk. The RKs shared a look with each other, their heads nodding slightly. Hank didn't know how androids worked, but chances are they probably had some sort of telepathy he didn't know about.

“So uh..how about an early lunch?” Hank suggested after a few seconds of silence.

The android looked over at him, he looked a little shocked, his eyebrows raised, his eyes big and wide “You want me to come to lunch with you?”

The older man shrugged a little “It’s been awhile, and it’ll be easier to get you home straight after lunch.”

A smile returned to Connor’s face instantly “Sounds good, lieutenant.”


	7. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t feel like working anymore, he felt like crying, he felt alone, he felt like Hank would never love him the way he does him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long and I apologize for the shitty ending. Kind of got stuck mid way though and just didn't know what to do. So that's the ending for that. But I love your guy's comments! They make me laugh and smile when I see them, thank you for the kudos as well!

Connor sat back in the booth seat of the restaurant. He was happy to be there with Hank. He didn’t expect the older man to bring him to lunch with him.

He expected Hank to drop him off at his apartment and give him an awkward goodbye. But he was glad to be going out with Hank, even if he couldn’t really eat. The whole ride there Connor was trying to suppress a smile, he was *that* excited. Not only that, but this is the most time he has spent with Jos former partner since he’d been kicked out.

They used to go out to lunch together on their lunch breaks, or Connor would make him a lunch sometimes instead of eating out and he would join Hank in the break area and talk to him while he ate.

Connor missed this kind of routine. He missed Hank.

“Hey y’all what can I get ya to drink?” A woman in her mid 30s came up ti their table, she had short dyed red hair, black apron on that all the waitstaff used, blue jeans and a black shirt that was tucked in. She had her little notebook in hand ready to write down whatever order came her way.

“Pineapple passion.” Hank said as he looked thorough his menu at the options they had. Every so often his eyes would stop scanning and he would look at something he’s interested in.

“I’ll just have a thirium packet.” Connor gave the woman a small smile as she wrote down both their orders.

“Coming right up! Also did y’all want an appetizer or anything?” She looked at Hank who was still looking at his menu.

He looked up at her “No thanks.” He said before going back to looking at his menu.

“Alright I’ll be right out with y’alls drinks!” She smiled and walked off.

Within a few second the older man closed his menu in front of him and set it off to the end of the table for the waitress.

“So, why did you ask me to come with you to lunch?” The android asked tilting his head a little, his eyebrows raised and his clasped hands resting on the table.

The man shrugged a little and leaned back in his seat his arms folding over his chest “You looked like you needed a break. You’re obviously stressed.”

Connor frowned a little. He didn’t feel like he needed a break, sure it was nice to not be working right now, but at the same time he really did want to get back to his case. Right now he was ready to go contact his client about an update, but he knew that would have to wait until after lunch.

“I’m fine, lieu-Hank. I’m fine Hank,” He said firmly “I don’t feel stressed.” He looked at Hank, frown still on his face. He was just a hard worker is all, he didn’t feel the need for breaks.

“Bullshit. You *look* stressed,” he sat up a little from his position “not too long ago at the office you freaked out about not doing enough for your case! I can see that you’re stressed.”

The RK straightened up a little, his shoulders tense “I’m *fine*. “ his tone even more firm. He really did feel fine.

Hank just rolled his eyes and let out a sigh already showing defeat. He knew he won’t get anywhere in this conversation. Connor would keep denying it if they continued.

Connor was about to say something else, his mouth opened but the lieutenant held up his hand “Alright, if you say you’re fine, then you’re fine. I get it. “ he set his hand down on the table near Connor’s. Almost like he was about to reach out and hold his hand, RA9 he wishes. “You don’t need to give me a lecture on whatever the hell. I just don’t want you overworking yourself is all.” He said softly, his eyes were soft and full of concern.

The only person in his life to show concern it felt like. True, genuine concern. Sure he had Markus, North, and Simon, they were all concerned for his well being as well, but it wasn’t the same. While he appreciated it, it didn’t give off the same warmth and love that Hank did when he was concerned for him.

That was another thing he like about Hank. He had a soft side, one that he showed a lot to Connor. Looking at him and the way he acts sometimes, you would think he didn’t give a fuck about you or many people around him. Reality was, he had a big heart, one that felt concern for others, even androids, something he didn’t see could be alive at first.

The android let out a sigh, his LED spinning yellow “I’m sorry.” He said quietly “You were just concerned for me, I appreciate that.” Connor gave him a small smile. A smile that could make anyone’s heart melt.

Hank coughed and looked away in embarrassment. He didn’t say anything in return, his face heated up and his heart started to race.

Connor had to hold back and chuckle and the urge to smile bigger. The older man was embarrassed. Purposely he gently nudged at his foot, pulling his foot away quickly as if it were an accident.

The older man jumped at little in his seat. Again Connor wanted to chuckle just seeing him get so flustered.

“I’m always gonna worry for you..” Hank admitted quietly, so quietly that if Connor was human he would’ve missed it in the semi loud restaurant.

“I appreciate that, but I’ll be fine. I survived this month. Yeah it was hard, but I have friends.. a mostly steady job that keeps me busy..” He trailed off. The way he worded it made it sound like he was really struggling.

He wasn’t. He just wasn’t happy with the change.

“You make it sound like you’re struggling with shit.” He raised an eyebrow “Let me ask you this; do you enjoy your job? Do you like your friends? DO you feel comfortable where you are?”

The questions Hank was asking were questions he’s never really bothered to ask himself.

Sure he liked his job and he’s gotten into a routine, but in all honestly he really liked his old one. But he got used to a new routine, he got used to living with North and Markus. But that was getting used to something, not whether he enjoys what he has now or not.

To be honest...he didn’t really enjoy the life he was living at the moment.

Sure he loved his friends and he’s grateful that they gave him a place to stay, but he hardly saw them as he threw himself into his work.

And sure he enjoyed his job but...he missed going to precinct. Yes it’s part of his routine now, but he misses being able look up and see Hank’s face, to see little items on his desk that reminds him of Sumo and Hank. He misses just being there in general.

At least he felt like he was making progress there than he was as a private investigator. He felt like he was getting no where at all no matter what information he got. Even then afterwards he can’t do much. He can’t make arrests, or anything really to stop the person other than to give information to his client in order for them to do something,

“No..” He looked down at the table, his LED spinning between yellow and red.

“Maybe you need a change. Find something that makes you happy.”

Just as he said that his food was served the waitress came back with their drinks and started to take Hank’s order.

He knew Hank was right. He does need a change, but he can’t stop all of his work and change into something else right away.

Not only that but where does one start to find things that they enjoy doing as a hobby?

He enjoyed cooking, but he can’t do that anymore. He enjoyed taking care of Sumo, but he can’t do that, nor can he find the time to go take care of other animals.

He felt like he didn’t have a whole lot of options.

Connor sighed and looked back up at Hank, he was silently admiring his features. It gave him a small distraction from his internal crisis that he was starting to have.

He loved his long gray hair, big hands that would look great holding his. His beautiful blue eyes, one’s that were slowly filling with life. He liked his beard, one that needed some trimming here and there, but it was a beard that he was temped to run his hand over.

How did he get paired with a perfect man?

A pair of thick fingers snapped in front of him “Hey Con, you alright?”

Connor blinked a couple times, his LED returning to it’s calm blue as he felt himself get embarrassed.

“I’m alright, I was just thinking is all.”

“Thinking about what? What goes on in your computer brain?” He asked, a small smile curling on his lips.

‘*you*’ he wanted to say.

“I was thinking about what you just said.” It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the full truth either “You’re right, but after this case I might try and take some time to think.”

“What ever you do Connor, I’ll support you.” Hank reached out for his hand, but he quickly pulled it away to Connor’s disappointment.

“Thank you, Hank.” He gave small smile, as he reached out and put his hand on top of Hank’s. He could feel the man tensing up a little. He didn’t say anything, he only gave him a small nervous smile.

His hand was warm against his, he wished Hank would touch him more and get closer with him.

Suddenly the waitress came by. She had a big smile on her face with Hank’s plate of hood in her hand “Aww ain’t that sweet?”

Connor quickly pulled his hand away. Both men were blushing and looking away from each other.

The woman set down his food “I just love seeing android-human couples! I didn’t think you two would be a couple! I didn’t think the lieutenant here would be down for such a cute android!” She gushed.

This made Hank’s face turn red, his hand moving to the back of his neck as he cleared his throat “It’s uh.. it’s not like that. We aren’t dating.” The man said awkwardly.

The waitress’s face turned a deep shade of red, the smile from her face fell “oh..” She looked away and Hank refused to look at anyone. Without another word the woman left hastily.

Leaving the two men in yet again in awkward silence.

Connor just wanted to leave now. He felt embarrassed, he felt like he caused this situation.

Things were going so well between them it seemed since they left the office, now it was ruined. Hank was embarrassed he chance are he probably won’t talk to him much after this.

“I’m sorry for what happened, Hank. I didn’t think she would-“

“It’s alright, Con.” He said with his burger in his hand, his eyes glancing up at him “Waitresses can be nosy sometimes, it’s not your fault.”

“I know it’s just...you just seemed so embarrassed by her comment..” He said quietly.

Hank let out a sigh “It’s nothing against you, humans generally don’t like other people assuming that they’re dating their friend. That’s all.”

A friend..

He knew they were friends, but for whatever reason, hearing it being said made it hurt more.

“Right..” He looked down and fiddled with the napkin that was on the table. He felt his chest get heavy, he felt this urge to cry almost. He doesn’t know why though.

He knew Hank liked him back, it was obvious, but another part of his mind can’t help but to tell him that Hank really only sees him as a friend. That Hank really was lonely and that one night was all just a one time thing.

He couldn’t help but let that negative thought take over his mind.

The rest of their lunch was silent and awkward, Connor asked a few questions to Hank about his food, but it wasn’t anything to spark a conversation. The waitress gave them their bill and apologized again to them.

Both of the men left after paying and got into Hank’s car. The overwhelming feeling to cry just got stronger with Connor as time passed.

He doesn’t know why he’s hurting like this all of the sudden, he just did. When Hank parked in front of the apartment building, they both exchanged small smiles to each other. The android quietly thanked him and got out of his car.

He didn’t want to go home and have his friends question him, yet he didn’t want to be around Hank at the moment.

He took the stairs upstairs to his apartment, delaying the inevitable conversation with his friends. Though luckily when he got home, no was there.

Connor sighed in relief as he went to his room and shut the door behind him. First thing he did was collapse in his bed and curl up into a ball. He didn’t feel like working anymore, he felt like crying, he felt alone, he felt like Hank would never love him the way he does him. Despite what he heard this morning, he can’t help but let those negative thoughts take over his mind and break him down.


	8. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was assigned to you as my partner. My name is Connor, I’m the android not sent by CyberLife.” He gave Hank a cheeky smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for a month, school work and just the fact that I kind of got stuck on where to go with this. I thought about just uploading a smut fic that includes the events before all of this, I will do that soon but after starting that I got ideas for this story lol.

two weeks passed by and Hank hadn’t seen Connor at the precinct. He wasn’t too worried, but at the same time he couldn’t help but to worry a little about Connor’s whereabouts.

He thought about driving up to his place and check if he was there, but he knew that was pointless, he doesn’t even know what apartment he lives in. For those two weeks he watched for Connor, constantly watching the entrance to the precinct hoping that the RK would walk through any moment.

He never did.

Not until Wednesday of the third week of being gone, the RK came strolling in. He was dressed up in a suit as if he was going to an interview. He walked right into Fowler’s office, where he spent the next 15 minutes talking to the man about who knows what. By the end the two men nodded and Connor walked out with a smile on his face.

He walked right over Hank’s desk and stood right next to him, arms by his side in that stiff android posture almost. “Lieutenant Anderson,” Hank looked up at the smiling android, he raised an eyebrow “What do you want?” He sounded a little grumpy. He didn’t mean to, that’s just how it came out. But that didn’t wipe the smile from Connor’s face.

He was having a deja vu moment for a second, except that Connor was smiling instead of being the serious android detective that he was when they first met.

“I was assigned to you as my partner. My name is Connor, I’m the android _not_  sent by CyberLife.” He gave Hank a cheeky smile.

While he was smiling, Hank was confused “What? Why are you acting like this all of the sudden? Did something happen?” He really thought there was something wrong with Connor. One talk with Fowler in a week and a half and all of the sudden he thinks he works here?

“I took your advice, and I decided to come back. I’m happy here, I like being your partner, and coming to this office everyday.” He explained the smile never leaving his face “I’m your partner again, if that’s alright with you.” He added gently.

Hank didn’t know what to think about this. He honestly wasn’t mad about it, but he doesn’t know how he feels having Connor back working with him. Sure it had been hell without him, but how the hell was he gonna get any work done with someone that basically gives him a heart attack every time he’s near him?

The older man’s lips curled into a small smile, it was something he was gonna have to live with. On the plus side, he gets Connor back, even though the other part of him doesn’t want to be anywhere near him considering their past.

“Welcome back.” He said warmly leaning back in his chair looking up at him, a small smile on his face, his eyes crinkling around the edges.

He won’t admit it but, he missed the android. Yeah he missed him before this, but waking up with Connor in his home, going to work with him and going out to lunch with him, made him realized how much he missed him and his company. He missed seeing his perfect face, hearing his voice, even just waking up to the smell of breakfast being made for him he missed.

“I’m glad to be back, Lieutenant." He said with a smile still on his face.

Without thinking about it Hank stood up and pulled Connor into tight hug.

Instantly he felt Connor melt right into him. His arms tight around him and his chin rested right on top of his shoulder. The younger man let out a small content sigh.

Hank missed feeling him in his arms. It’s not often that they hug, but somehow he fits perfectly in his arms. If he wasn’t so scared he could stay like this forever, never wanted to let go. But a voice inside him told him to let go and so he did.

He let out an awkward cough and looked down, shoving his hands into his pockets “So, uh you should get to work.”

“There is a case we need to get to. Funny enough, another homicide just a few minutes ago.” The android chuckled softly.

It really take Hank back to when he first met the android. He remembers not liking him, thinking he was annoying as hell, thinking he was safe an in android free bar from his new partner from finding him.

"Well then lead the way to the car, detective." Hank chuckled as he grabbed his coat from the back of his chiar and started to follow Connor out of the building.

The two got into the car and headed right to the crime scene.

They entered a small poor neighborhood. Lots of broken homes and overgrown lawns. Hank noticed that Connor's LED fron the refleciton, it was spinning red as he looked around at the scene as they pulled up.

"You alright?" Hank asked as they parked on the curb.

"It's my client's house.." he said as he got out of the car hastily. He moved past a bunch of people before Hank could even get out of the car.

Hank walked in and listened to the briefing while Connor looked around the house.

But before the briefing could even be finished, Connor came over and got him. He led him to the room where the suspect was.

He could hear a woman shaking and crying her voice was staticky and broken, from the glimpse that Hank got, she was losing a lot of blood, there was a trail of it all over the floor.

"None of you guys better not come in here!" he could hear the voice of a man yell. His hand was shaking, his finger on the trigger, the hammer was down. He was ready to shoot.

Silently Hank nodded back down the hall, signaling Connor to get back up as he slowly drew his gun.

"I can fucking see you! Show yourself, slowly and drop your weapon!" Yelled the man his voice was shakey, his arm was semi tight around hte woman's neck.

"p-please.." the woman sniffled.

Hank looked around, hoping for others to come store in about now. But there wasn't anyone yet.

"You have 3 seconds, before I blow the tin can's head off!" he roared "3!"

Hank let out a sigh and quickly tucked his gun back into the back of his waist band. He stepped into sight of the suspected the hostage with his hands up "I don't have my weapon on me." he stated calmly.

"Bullshit, I know you have a gun! Drop it!" he aimed the gun on Hank, his hand unsteady, his knuckles were turning white from his grip on the gun.

In a flash, police with riot gear were behind him, the man pulled the trigger and before he even knew what happened he was push aside and he heard a loud thud hit the floor.

Slowly he looked down at the ground. He was afraid to confirm who he thought it was that just saved his life. When he did look down, sure enough it was Connor.

Blue blood was splattered all over his clothes, a hole where we has shot at, it hit right in his stomach, just below his sternum.

"Oh shit." Hank breahted out as he fell to his knees and scooped up Connor, holding his head in his lap "Shit, shit, shit." he cursed as he looked at the damange.

"Connor? Connor can you hear me?" he askd frantically, his fingers running though his brown hair.

"Losing... lots of blood..." he choked out.

Quickly Hank took off his coat and pressed it into Connor's wound. Hoping that would stop the blleding at least some what "Someone get a medic, or anyone!" Hank yelled out, hoping that someone heard him over the chaos behind him.

When he got no response he put Connor's arms over the coat to hold it on place and he hastily picked him up bridal style. He rushed out of the room, pushing past people out to where the ambulance was.

"Yo-You guys gotta help him!" he said between pants of breath, looking between the paramedics standing outside.

"I'm sorry, lieutenatnt, we can't treat androids. We aren't equipped with things to fix him."

"Then where the hell do I go for him to get treated? He's losing blood here!" he roared, he was in a state of panic. He didn't know how much blood loss it would take for him to shut down, but he was terrifed.

He wouldn't lose Connor now. Even if he has been an asshole to him since meeting him, he saved his so many times. He at least owes him something at this point.

The paramedics shrugged and shook their heads. Hank cursed under his breath and ran to his car. He struggled to open the back door, but he managed to get it open and he put Connor in the back gently. He shut the door and ran to the drivers side.

He got in and pulled out his phone. He barely knew how to use the thing but he did know how to get to contacts at least. If anyone knew what to do with a dying android, it would be Markus. At this point he was his only hope, he didn't know if he would evem have time to find an android hospital.

Thankfully Markus answered right away, Hank explained everything and the condition Connor seemed to be in all in one breathe as he watched Connor.

He watched as he LED spun red, his finger twitching here and there over his coat, his eyes were barely open.

As soon as he heard the words "Come on over" and Markus's address he hung up immediately. That was all he needed to hear. He was in too much of a panick to hear the rest of what Markus had to say, if anything.

He couldn't let Connor die. He would be shattered if he did, he couldn't lose another person he loves.


	10. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm so sorry, Con..I love you, I'm sorry"

SYSTEMS ONLINE

SYSTEM BOOTING

BOOTING RK800 PROTOTYPE MODEL-52 #313-248-317

DETECTING ERRORS...

...

ERROR IN CODE; BROKEN CODE

CODE ERROR:5644300213209

PLEASE CONTACT CYBERLIFE IMMEDIATELY TO FIX CODE ERROR

AUDIO PROCESSORS #1858 -ONLINE

 #9308  
 #8456w

"I'm so sorry, Con..I love you, I'm sorry" He could hear Hank's broken voice, he was getting choked up. He could tell that the older man was trying hard to hold it together.

"His regulator seems to be back online again." he heard Markus's calm voice state as he hears something being unplugged. "I didn't think a new one would work considering his model type."

  
 LEFT LIMB; ARM #6356r-ONLINE  
 RIGHT LIMB; ARM #6357r-ONLINE  
 LEFT LIMB; LEG #8253r-ONLINE  
 RIGHT LIMB; LEG #8254r-ONLINE  
 SENSORS-ONLINE

  
He could now feel a large warm hand holding his. He was able to squeeze it back.

But he still couldn't see anything.

  
UNIT #897602317690036 CENTRAL PROCESSING-ONLNE

OPTICAL UNIT #1995r-ONLINE

VOCAL UNIT #8003v-ONLINE

  
Connor opened his eyes. He was back in his old room, surrounded by Markus, his brother, Gavin, and Hank. All of them in one room together watching him.

"Oh thank god.." he heard Hank sigh in relief, as if there wasn't a chance he would make it despite Markus telling him that his pump was working again. The older man still kept a tight grip on his hand as if he would lose him again. It was nice, it was comforting, and maybe Hank didn't realize he was still holding his hand, but he was gonna say anything.

He saw his brother give him a small, rare smile. Gavin was  leaned up against him, Nine's jacket draped over his shoulders with a coffee in hand, still looking the same as ever "Can we go now? the glorified toaster is awake."

Nine's nudged him a little, even if it was obvious that his comment was ignored by the people in the room.

"Nice to see you too, Gavin." Connor gave him a small smile.

"Whatever. Can we leave? I'm almost out of coffee and I'm hungry." All Nines could do was sigh and take his boyfriend out of the room before he started to complain more than he already was.

"Bye, Nines." Connor gave a little wave watching his brother leave with his boyfriend.

Just as they were leaving Markus walked over and handed him a packet of Thirium "Drink up, you'll need it. Your regulator was partially damaged, I replaced that and sealed up the rest." Markus explained as he felt Hank's hand squeezing his again as he briefly went over what happened. Connor took the drink with his free hand and started to sip the cool liquid. It made him feel refreshed.

"Do you remember what last happened?" Markus asked him.

Connor had to think for a moment. His mind flashed back to the last thing that he saw. 

That last thing was him jumping in front of Hank without a second thought "I was protecting Hank," his LED spun yellow recalling the memory "we were at a crime scene. One from my former clients. She was in the house. The shooter shot Hank as I came back with back up. I jumped in front of him to save his life."

"Well, you seem to be in the clear then." Markus gave him a smile "Be careful, it's hard finding a compatible pump for you." he chuckled.

Connor gave him a small nod "Will do."

With that Markus left, leaving Connor and Hank alone in the room together.

They stayed silent for a bit, Hank's hand still holding his tightly. His blue eyes avoiding Connor's brown ones. Connor squeezed his hand, savoring the warmth that he felt from the older man's hand.

"I heard what you said when my regulator started working again." he said quietly looking at the older man next to him. His thumb started to rub the back of his hand, his eyes still not meeting the android's.

"I-I didn't mean it like that." he was quick to cover up what he said. Trying to stop the conversation from even happening between them.

Connor sighed quietly. Why won't he just admit it? He already knew how Hank meant it, considering what happened not too long ago and the fact that he hasn't let go of his hand since he woke up. There were clear signs that he liked him back.

"Then how  _do_  you mean it?" he asked, his frustrated tone grabbing Hank's attention. 

Hank opened his mouth to answer but Connor was quick to speak again.

"It's obvious you like me, you made that clear was at your house, in the shower. This." He held up his hand that Hank was still holding tightly. " Why can't you just say what you feel for me?" his voice getting louder and louder. 

He loves Hank, he'd do anything for that man, he's saved his life countless times no matter if it interfered with the mission or not. What does he get in return? A man who doesn't know how to handle his feelings. 

Connor pulled his hand away slowly from Hank's large ones, the warmth from his hands leaving his. It hurt to feel this way. 

"Connor.." He started as he reached back out for his hand. Connor didn't allow him to take it, he pulled his hand further away.

Hank sighed as his hand fell on the bed, giving up on trying to grab his hand.

"Do you like me or not? If you don't like me like that then..then I'll get out of your hair.." he sighed again, the thought hurting him. But what good would it do to stay around someone who doesn't love him back? Sure he could stay friends with him, but it wouldn't be the same. Not after this.

Hank stayed silent for a moment. If he had an LED it would be spinning yellow now.

"It's a yes or no question, Hank." Connor said impatiently.

Hank took a deep breath and breathed out slowly as he scratched his beard nervously "Yeah.." he looked Connor in the eyes "yeah I do..like you. A lot actually." the android reached his hand back out for Hank to take it. He did so instantly. His calloused thumb rubbing over his smooth skin.

A small smile appeared on Connor's face. That was all he wanted to hear. Those are the words he's been waiting to hear since he came to realize his own feelings for his partner.

That realization of feelings came about two months into living with him.

Every time he saw him his heart would beat a little faster. He had thoughts of being with Hank, being with him until his death. He couldn't even imagine his life without Hank by that point. He felt some sort of sadness imagining Hank not liking him back, Hank moving on to a new woman, Hank just not wanting him around anymore in general.

"I like you too, Hank... well more like love."  he gave his hand small squeeze.

"Why? Why me?" Hank questioned him, his voice soft and quiet.

Connor had to think about that one for a moment.

There was a bunch of things he loved about Hank, no matter if he was an asshole in the beginning, no matter how he can be an asshole when they argue. Hank is a sweet man, he has a big heart, he's a good guy. He's handsome, strong, he's just Connor's type. So what if he's older? He doesn't mind that, he thinks it's attractive even. 

"You're a good man, strong, and handsome. To me at least."

"But I'm an old man. You won't get as many years with me, you deserve someone young who's gonna be able to live at least a little longer than me." he chuckled sadly.

The corner of Connor's mouth twitched up a little "I like them a little older." he gave him a wink.

Hank gave him a half smile "I think I'm more than a little older than you." he  laughed softly.

"I don't have an age technically." he remarked.

Hank rolled his eyes playfully "Alright smartass."

Connor smiled up at him. God he loved that man's smile. He loved the way his eyes crinkled around the edges, the way he looked genuinely happy sometimes.

"So...boyfriends?" He asked a little awkwardly. Unsure what they were at the moment.

"Oh no, no, no. Call me old fashioned but that's not how we're doing things." Hank said shaking his head " I'm gonna take you on a proper date, we're gonna take things slow. It's what you deserve."

Connor gave him a big smile. His first date. Sure that would've came eventually, but the fact that Hank wants to do things the traditional way made him happy. It showed that Hank at least respected him.

"So, when will that date be?" he asked, he was obviously already excited.

Hank had to think about it for a minute before giving an answer "How does Saturday sound? I'll pick you up take you out somewhere nice." he gave him a small smile, he seemed like he already had a place in mind to go.

"I like the sound of that."�

"Saturday it is then." he gave Connor's hand a small squeeze. "Ready to go home?" he asked him.

Connor thought for a moment, he really wasn't ready to come home to a dark new home. He knew that Markus wouldn't mind him staying the night here either. But he also wanted as much time with Hank as possible.

He wished he could go home with him. Sleep on his couch again, feel at home in Hank's home.

"Yeah." he finally said as he slipped his hand from Hank's hand and slipped the covers off, revealing more of his body. 

He briefly ran a couple fingers over where he was shot at. Like a human it has scarred over. Markus had cauterized his wound. It was a small one, but still a scar that stuck out on his body.

As he was looking at the damaged, Hank had grabbed a gray shirt for him and held it out for him to take.

"I'm sorry I put you in danger.." he said in a low voice, he was also looking at his wound. Staring at it, guilt written on his face.

"It's not your fault Hank. I'm still alive and that's all that matters." he said as he took the shirt and slipped it on over his head. He then pushed the covers fully off of him and got out of bed.

Hank helped him get his shoes and soon enough they were out the door. 

"I just realized, what about my car?" Connor said as they got to Hank's car. He completely forgot that he had a car still in the DPD parking lot.

"Your brother dropped it off at your house. He figured out where you lived." Hank said as he got into the car and started the engine.

He gave a small nod before getting in.

The ride home wasn't too long. HE didn't live too far from the city and his work place. He chose a small home, rent was cheap, close to work and his friends.

It still didn't feel like home the first night there. But he wasn't gonna pack up his things and change his mind now. He already had a contract for the house up to six months for now.

Hank pulled up to his drive way. Connor stayed in the car looking t his house. He really didn’t want to get out, he didn’t want to leave Hank, or walk into an empty home.

“Aren’t ya gonna get out?” Hank asked looking at him.

“oh.. yeah.” He hesitated. He looked over at Hank then the house. “I’ll uh.. see you Saturday then?” He stalled, trying to stay just a bit longer with him.

“You bet.” He smiled at him.

He gave him a nod as he got out of the car. He waved to Hank as he backed out and drove off. Leaving Connor at his home alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys, Lots of school, stress and work. I hope you guys like it I'll try to be out with more quickly before the start of the next semester! No promises though. Hope everyone's finals went well if you're in school still and I hope everyone has a good holiday!


	11. First date part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank looked into the mirror in his bathroom and ran a couple of fingers through his hair. Silently he was pep-talking himself, telling himself that everything was gonna go alright. Unfortunately, though his little pep talk didn’t help him much. He was afraid of fucking this date up, afraid of Connor changing his mind, or thinking that he was boring based on the place he chose for their date. He kept thinking about everything that could go wrong in this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry, it's been like 10 years since I've last uploaded. Been busy and just not as motivated I guess? I got halfway through it then stopped for a bit. But I got some ideas and motivation back, also I think I may start another series but just as something to give myself something else to work on so I'm not completely stuck working on one fic. It would give me something else to upload too.
> 
> I hope you all have been well though and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Hank was beside Connor, his arm draped over him. The android’s head leaning on his shoulder as they looked out over the water at the city.

“Really though..” Hank said suddenly breaking their silence between them “Why me?” He looked over at Connor. He moved his head to look at Hank, his big brown eyes staring at the lieutenant’s blue ones.

“I told you I’d be whatever you want me to be, Hank.” He put his hand on Hank’s leg. “I can be your partner, your buddy to drink with..” His hand slid up on to his thigh “Your fuck buddy even if you wanted me to..” the android said lowly “I let you use me that one night, Hank.”

Hank’s heart sped up, his breath caught in his throat. He couldn’t say anything. His cock twitched in his pants, his innocent look mixed with something dirty made his cock stir.

Connor moved into Hank’s lap slowly “Is that what you want me to be, Lieutenant?” His hand cupped Hank’s cheek, his eyes were dark “You want me to be your fuck buddy? Your toy to use as you please?” He purred, his hips rolling against the older man’s. A small soft groan escaped his lips. His hands moved to Connor’s slim hips, it took all he had in him to speak and gently push his hand’s against the aneroid’s hips.

“Connor...nows not the place..” He rasped. He felt like he was on the verge of a heart attack.

Connor pushed against his hands, his hips rolling slowly against Hank’s, their cocks grinding and twitching against each other.

“No one is out here to see Hank.. come on.” He leaned into the older man’s ear “Let your little fuck toy take care of you..let me ride your cock. No one will see.” His hot breath brushed against his ear causing the man to shudder.

Connor continued to rock his hips against Hank’s, soft little moans escaping his pretty pink lips “Please Hank..let me ride your cock..I want your fat cock in me..” He whined quietly. He was getting painfully hard feeling his partner’s cock grind against his. Connor was slow and torturous about it, making sure to roll his hips nice and slow against Hank’s.

Just as Hank was about to give in to his desires he heard an alarm go off.

Hank’s eyes snapped open as his alarm continued to beep loudly in his ear. He groaned and reached over blindly and hit the snooze button on his alarm clock. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes.

That was a hell of a dream. How old was he? Sixteen? He was far too old to be having these kinds of dreams still.

The older man got up out of bed and adjusted himself in his boxers before grabbing some sweats and a shirt and heading off to the bathroom. 

He took a shower and took care of himself. For once the man put in a little more effort to clean himself. He washed his hair and body thoroughly and made sure that his beard was cleaned up. 

It’s been years since he last went on a date, or even gave a fuck about what he looked like. Today was the first day in years that he really gave a fuck about something. He wanted this date to be good, special and memorable for both of them.

When he was out of the shower he got dressed, he found a nice gray shirt instead of one his colorful button-ups, his coat, and a pair of jeans. He grabbed his phone and texted Connor about when he was coming to get him. He gave himself a little extra time than what he needed to calm his nerves a little.

He was already sweating, his hands were clammy. He’s never felt this nervous about a date before.

Maybe it was because it was something new and different.

He was going on a date with an android, an android whose life experience is limited to things he’d seen in the workforce. As well as the few months he’s experienced living with Hank and others.

Hank looked into the mirror in his bathroom and ran a couple of fingers through his hair. Silently he was pep-talking himself, telling himself that everything was gonna go alright. Unfortunately, though his little pep talk didn’t help him much. He was afraid of fucking this date up, afraid of Connor changing his mind, or thinking that he was boring based on the place he chose for their date. He kept thinking about everything that could go wrong in this.

God he was a wreck on the inside.

He straightened up and cleared his throat before walking out and grabbing his keys off the table in the hallway.

“Be a good dog Sumo, I’ll be back.” He said as he walked to the door, Sumo raised his head from his spot in the living room and boofed quietly before resting his head again.

Hank walked out the door and texted Connor that he was on his way.

It was about an eight-minute drive over to Connor’s house, he pulled into the driveway and got out of his car. He took a deep breath as he made his way to the door and rang the doorbell.

He felt like he was in high school again, a nervous teen going on his first date, or to the school dance with his crush.  
Except he wasn’t, he was a grown man who couldn’t convince himself that all of this would be turn out alright.

Connor answered the door promptly. He smiled at Hank, his hair was neat as always, dressed up in his button-up, dress pants, and sleek shoes. The usual.

Hank like an idiot gazed at him. Sure he looked like this nearly every day, but somehow today was different. He seemed to glow a little more, hair seems to be a little neater than usual. He didn’t know what it was, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

Connor frowned “Hank?” He waved a hand in front of him, trying to get his attention. Hank blinked a couple of times and looked at his date “I’m sorry what?” He was embarrassed, he’s already messed up.

“I didn’t know if what I’m wearing is too formal, considering what you’re wearing.” He nodded to Hank’s plain gray shirt and pants under his coat.

He looked down at what he was wearing. He was even more embarrassed now, comparing himself to Connor. He should be the one to go home and change, even if they are just going to a cemetery for a date.

“No, no, it’s fine. What you have on is fine. Why don’t we get going? Yeah?” He pulled his coat moreover his shirt consciously. Trying to pretend that he was now wearing something nicer than what he had so confidently picked out. Connor nodded and stepped out of his home, closing and locking the door behind him. 

Hank led him to the car and opened the passenger door for his date. A little blue blush appeared on the android’s face as he got in. He then hurried over to the drivers side and got in.

“Where are we going, if I may ask? Unless you want it to be a surprise.” He tilted his head looking at Hank, the guy looked like a god damn puppy when he did that. How could he refuse to tell him anything with looks like that? 

Yet he still hesitated “To see Cole... I know it doesn’t sound like the most romantic thing in the world but-“

“Hank,” Connor cut him off before he could start rambling, his hand rested on the bigger man’s arm “I’m perfectly fine with that, you’re showing me someone who was important to you. I don’t mind.” He reassured him gently with a small, yet slightly awkward smile.

“You sure?” He had to be sure Connor wasn’t just saying that to make him happy.

“I’m sure.”

With a weight lifted off his shoulders, he started the car. Hank was afraid Connor would hate the idea, bail on their date all because he chose to visit his son again. It’s been a while since he visited his grave, last time he did he was drunk. It was months after Cole died, his wife was in the process of divorcing him, and he had just moved homes. He was in a rougher spot back then.

So why did he chose to come and visit now? In a way, he wanted Cole to meet him, he wanted Connor to know him. Show him the other most important person in his life.

“I’m glad you’re opening up to me,” Connor said softly breaking their silence. “I know how much he mattered to you.”

Hank didn’t say anything for a while as he drove, his eyes on the road, heavy metal music blaring in the car.

“Who’s the most important person to you, Connor?” He glanced over.

“You.” It was a quick answer, he didn’t even have to think about it. “You’ve always been important to me Hank.” He half expected the answer, but another half of him expected it to be someone else. The reassurance was comforting, at least he was important in someones else’s life. Someone other than Sumo needed him in their life.

They didn’t say anything else the rest of the ride to the cemetery. When they got there Hank parked off to the side and got out. He met Connor on the sidewalk and shyly offered his hand to him. Connor happily took his hand and walked with Hank as he led him to the gravesite.

There Cole’s grave had a sleek, black granite headstone. Cole’s name laser engraved reading “Cole James Anderson September 23rd, 2029 to October 11th, 2035” a cross was etched off to the side of the name and date. 

Hank stared at Cole’s grave. He remembered when they were lowering him into the ground. All dressed in black, he had taken a couple of weeks off after the accident. He comforted his then-wife while trying to keep himself together. He held her while she cried, he, on the other hand, felt like he lost a big part of him. He felt dead inside.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been here..” He said quietly “I used to come here often..most of the time I was drunk but..” He decided to not continue that sentence. 

Connor for once didn’t question it thankfully. He stood there with Hank holding his hand.

“Cole would be proud of you, Hank. You’ve come along way since I’ve met you.” Connor’s voice was gentle. One of the little things Hank liked about Connor, the way his voice can get so soft and gentle. It was soothing and comforting.

Hank didn’t respond. He was never good at words or feelings obviously. Staying silent was the easy route for him, even saying thank you felt like an awkward response.

So instead they stayed quiet, Hank’s thumb rubbing over Connor’s smooth skin. Connor was slightly leaned into him, his LED cycling between yellow and blue. The sound of snow crunching under their weight as they shifted on their feet here and there.

Their silence didn’t last long, crunching snow could be heard behind them. The steps stopped right behind the two men, “Hank?” The woman questioned. Hank recognized this voice, he didn’t want to turn around, but he knew she was going to see his face at some point. He dropped Connor’s hand and turned around slowly with a small, quiet sigh.

It was his ex-wife, Jeanie. She was all dressed up in a black long coat, her short graying, used to be blond hair was covered by a red hat.

He didn’t say anything to her. He had nothing *to* say to her and he didn’t want to start something that was going to ruin his mood for the rest of the date.

“I see you got yourself an android.” She observed Connor had turned around with Hank. His LED spinning yellow. “I thought you hated those things.”

Hank cleared his throat and glanced over at his date “I used to, but it turns out they aren’t so different from us after all. And this *thing* is my date.” He reached his arm out and put it around Connor. Pulling the android against him protectively.

Jeanie observed the two, “They killed our son, Hank. CyberLife said these things could do anything.” She looked at Connor sadly as she walked closer to him “They could be doctors, teachers, they could be anything. Yet an android with google technology in their brain *failed* our son.” Tears were threatening to spill in Jeanie’s eyes, her voice was getting choked up.

This isn’t what Hank wanted today. He didn’t want to rethink about what happened to Cole, or what caused him to gate androids.

Connor slowly pulled away from Hank despite his efforts to keep him where he was “Miss Evans..some models are not equipped with enough technology or software to handle the delicacy of the human body.” There was that gentle tone of voice again “Especially not with something as serious as emergency surgery.  I’m sorry that an android couldn’t save your son’s life.”

All Jeanie could do was shake her head and glared at Hank, a tear running down her cheek “I know we had a rough ending to our relationship, Hank, but I didn’t think you’d stoop this low and get with a machine.”

The word machine left a bitter taste in Hank’s mouth. Connor was more than a machine.

“He’s not a machine, he’s human too.” He reached out and grabbed Connor by the wrist pulling him in towards him “He’s important to me” he looked at Connor A little smile appeared on the android’s face.

“He’s a disposable piece of plastic, maybe you’re alcoholism is getting to you thinking a piece of technology has feelings for you.” She remarked.

Hank ignored her and slid his hand down and grabbed Connor’s hand “Come on, it getting cold out and I’m getting hungry.” He started to walk and he tugged Connor behind him, leaving his ex glaring at him.

God, he was glad he left her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst go follow my new twitter: Dbecomesmut
> 
> Lots of Hankcon (and eventually reed900 and other ships) thot thoughts and ideas over there!


End file.
